Escape
by Agwen
Summary: They thought they had nothing in common, but all they wanted was to escape.


**Escape**

The door of the office opened. High heels stepped on the carpet.

Mai flashed a bright smile at seeing who just entered.

"Ayako!"

"Hey Mai," Ayako said and flipped her hair to the back with the shake of her head.

"This is not a café," a voice in the main room muttered.

Mai ignored it and approached the woman.

"Good timing! I just boiled some water. Do you want some tea as well?"

Ayako nodded.

"Chamomile tea without sugar, please."

"Okay~"

Ayako strode to one of the sofas and sat down opposite Naru, who looked mildly displeased to see her.

"Well, hello there. Naru."

Naru put the folder in his hands down on his lap.

"Matsuzuki-san. If you have come to idle around, I must ask you to leave after you're finished with your tea."

Ayako folded a leg over the other one.

"How rude. I've come to request help."

He let out a deep sigh and responded with a monotonous voice.

"...What brings you here?

Ayako replied quickly.

"I need an expert."

"Elaborate."

"Not to you."

Naru frowned when Ayako proceeded to examine her finger nails.

At that moment, Mai appeared holding a tray with cups of tea.

"Eh? You don't need Naru's help?"

Ayako shrugged.

"I was hoping to find someone who could help me with my nail problem."

Naru and Mai tilted their heads simultaneously and watched as Ayako showed off her right hand. The nails of her middle finger and ring finger were distinctly shorter than the others.

After a quick recovery, Mai said, "How did that happen?" and put the cups of tea on the table.

Her boss was less accommodating.

"...Matsuzaki-san. A salon might be a more suitable place..."

"No, it's not," Ayako said, avoiding his glare. "My nails got stuck in the damn keyboard and tore. Now it's like this."

Mai made face. "Eww."

"Right~" Ayako flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Anyway, I'd rather ask for someone else, but I don't know anyone who knows a lick of technical stuff..."

"Ah, so that's why you're here..." Mai said, shifting her glance at the door of the reference room.

"Yes," Ayako said, and turned to look at Naru. "Is Lin-san here? I'd like to borrow him."

* * *

Lin stood in front of the café at the appointed time in the afternoon. A displeased Ayako could not borrow her 'expert' immediately, so it was decided they would meet up in front of the Dolphin café downstairs the next day.

His gaze didn't leave the water fountain on the plaza until a woman with long red hair entered his view. Ayako strode with elegant footsteps into his direction. Her outfit was gaudier than usual. A red-black satin dress, purple fingernails, and blood red lipstick.

"Hello Lin-san, looks like you're on time," Ayako said. "Let's get this over quickly. I've got another appointment after this."

Without stopping, she entered the café. Lin followed her into the establishment.

Ayako asked for a table for two. The waitress led them to two seats near the window and asked for their drinks. After their coffees were served, Lin broke the silence.

"Why me?"

"Because I can't think of anyone else," Ayako said. "...Yasuhara-kun told me you know a lot about... computer keyboards."

Lin nodded.

"Yes, I advised him once."

Ayako tilted her head.

"And what did you get for him?"

"A mechanical keyboard for high durability and reliability with a grey matte finish."

"Huh, a grey matte finish."

"Yasuhara-san is a heavy typist. He also wished to switch out certain keycaps."

"I see," Ayako said, then shook her head. "Never mind him. What can you do about this?"

She put her hands in front of him.

Lin stared at the broken fingernails for a moment, and then looked up to her again.

"I can arrange something. For a manicure-safe keyboard I would recommend one with lower profile keycaps, such as a chicklet keyboard. Or perhaps a mechanical keyboard with G20 keycaps..."

Ayako waved her hand. "I didn't understand any of that."

"Then I will explain later," Lin said. "But first, Matsuzaki-san. Is there anything else of importance?"

She cocked her head.

"Anything else?"

"Anything you can think of, such as the touch type feel, aesthetics, maximum budget –"

"Aesthetics."

Lin stared.

"Aesthetics?"

Her facial expression was serious.

"Yes, aesthetics."

"As in?"

Ayako gestured her hands at the ceiling, wiggling her manicured fingers in the air.

"It should be beautiful to look at. No _bland_ white, grey or black. I want colour. A pretty colour."

Lin's expression remained blank.

"Is that all?"

Ayako raised an eyebrow. She leaned forward.

"There is more?"

Lin smiled a little.

"Yes."

He proceeded to take a laptop out of his bag.

Ayako leaned forward when he pulled out a photo slideshow of various customized keyboards.

"For example, this keyboard has a blue backlight."

"Oooh."

"A mechanical keyboard with rainbow gradient keycaps."

While Lin continued to show her photos, her eyes continued to widen.

"Th-this is amazing! I didn't know this was possible!"

"Of course, adding colours or lights will increase the costs –"

Ayako gazed up at once.

"Cost does not concern me."

He narrowed his eyes back at her.

She grinned. "I want to go all out."

Lin closed his laptop.

"I understand. When do you want to discuss this in further detail?"

* * *

Three days later they met up in front of Akihabara station.

Ayako followed Lin around until they stepped in an alley near the bigger electronic stores.

"So, you go here often?" Ayako prompted.

"For work."

"And privately?"

Lin didn't respond. She let out a deep sigh.

"Well," Ayako ran a hand through her hair and looked. "I avoid Akihabara like the plague. It's _nothing_ for someone like me. Only nerds come here."

Suddenly, Lin stopped. He turned around with an intense gaze.

"...F-forget I said anything," Ayako said and looked away, muttering, "Damn, why did I even try to make some conversation..."

Instead of responding, Lin announced, "We're here," and walked into a shabby-looking electronics shop.

"Oh."

Ayako looked down the street. It was a somewhat deserted part of the neighbourhood. A few people were around, but they all hurried down the street or went in and out of the specialty shops.

"Matsuzaki-san. Are you coming in?"

Lin greeted the short man in the shop. The shop was filled with boxes and keyboards.

"Good evening, Takakura-san."

Takakura looked up from his magazine – a gravure idol graced its cover – and showed a friendly smile.

"It's good to see you again, Lin-san," he said and then tilted his head at the unknown face. "Hoo? Is this your-?"

"My new client, Matsuzaki-san," Lin said. "A chiclet keyboard for her to test."

"Right over there." He pointed at a corner near the window.

"Very well. Do you happen to have a keyboard with G20 keycaps?"

Takakura stood up from his seat behind the corner.

"I've got an assembled one in the back. I'll go get it for you."

"Yes please."

The man shuffled away.

Ayako folded her arms.

"Hmm, so it's not only Yasuhara-san and me. You seem to do this often for other people."

Lin ignored her and walked to the corner. Ayako followed him until they stopped in front of a keyboard placed on a stack of boxes.

"Go ahead and type."

Ayako randomly typed on the keyboard.

"This isn't too bad," she said. "It's less noisy than the one at home."

"Yes, it's low profile and quiet. There is enough space between the keys for your finger nails. However, the response is rather lacking."

"Response?"

"It makes use of rubber domes to put it simply," Lin said.

Ayako tried typing again.

"Now that you mention it, it does feel different than the one I have at home."

He nodded.

"Unfortunately, chiclet keyboards provide less customization..."

"Hoo? The lady wants customization?" Takakura had arrived behind them. "How about this one."

He put a different keyboard forward. Ayako touched down on the keys with her fingertips.

"Your hands look like crabs," Takakura muttered.

"Huh?"

"It means your technique is lacking," Lin explained.

Ayako stared down at her bent fingers.

"Your nails will get stuck between the spaces," Takakura pointed out. "You've got trouble with your nails, right?"

"Well, yes."

"If you go one like that, I'd tell you to get your nails cut, but I don't think you'd appreciate that advice."

"...It's best if you don't type your fingertips," Lin said. "Try to lay your fingers flat on the keys if possible."

Takakura nodded.

"What the hell," Ayako blurted out. "I've been doing it wrong the whole time?!"

* * *

Ayako held out a cigarette outside the shop.

"Want one too?"

"Thank you."

He took the cigarette into his mouth.

"You do this often?" Ayako said, while holding out a lighter in front of Lin's face.

After the cigarette lit, Lin inhaled and puffed out a cloud of smoke.

He looked up at the thin strip of sky above them.

"Only in my room. Naru hates the smell of it."

"Not that. I asked you a question back there, but you didn't answer."

Lin sighed.

"Not as often as you think," he said. "It's only recently that people request my help."

"Such as?"

"I cannot disclose their identities..."

Ayako scoffed.

"Killjoy. You don't have to tell me their names. If you've got any good tea to spill then I'd like to hear it," she said. "For example, were there any weird requests?"

Lin considered her question.

"Hmm. There was one young woman who preferred an all-pink keyboard..."

She cringed. "My eyes would hurt."

"A middle-aged couple with a fondness of wooden exterior. The husband in particular liked audible clicks of the mechanical keyboard."

"...O-okay?"

"Let's just say it's part of the typing experience," Lin said, and coughed. "More recently a high school student approached me and asked for budget keyboard with bright-coloured keycaps..."

"Pffft. That's so mundane. Tell me about the weird ones!"

Lin sighed and lowered his cigarette.

"I once had a fussy male client who requested a custom all black keyboard with blank caps."

"...All black?"

Ayako blinked and turned to him with wide eyes.

Lin looked down at her with an expressionless face.

"That wouldn't be... Please don't tell me it's Naru, right? Right?!"

Suddenly, Lin snorted. Ayako could only stare at him while he laughed quietly.

"No way."

* * *

Mai tilted her head.

"Huh? So you're coming up with your own design?"

"Yes. I'm sending Lin-san a concept design, so that he can start working on it." Ayako sipped her tea. "I've already decided on the type of keyboard. It will have backlight."

Mai knit her eyebrows.

"A backlight? Isn't that expensive?"

Ayako shrugged.

"I'm a young lady. I can afford anything I desire."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Of course you can. I pity your parents though."

"Hey!"

The girl barely avoided the whack of the purse.

"Sheesh. Calm down, Ayako!"

"I _am_ calm."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, what about the colours?"

"Burgundy red. With a hint of purple and white."

"Not bad," Mai said, and subtly shifted her gaze to the door behind Ayako. "At least it's not _all_ black."

Ayako looked scandalized.

"Oh my god. So it's true."

She grinned.

"Ah, so Lin-san told you too." Mai leaned in closer. "I'm pretty sure it is _him_. He probably keeps it at home to avoid rumours!"

Ayako slapped her thigh and started cackling.

"This is absolutely hilarious!"

After they were done laughing, Ayako asked. "And what about you? If Yasuhara and Naru each have one, then—"

"Me? Well..."

"Don't tell me you're the high school student who requested the _cheap_ keyboard with bright colours."

Mai flared up immediately.

"What! There's nothing wrong with cheap!"

* * *

"Lin-san. What are your plans for today?"

"Nothing in particular."

Lin didn't look up from what he was doing. Sprayed paint covered the keycaps with a deep purple. Ayako had insisted on observing the full process. They were in the study room of her apartment.

"Nothing? Not even dinner?"

"I do plan on having dinner."

"With Naru, right? Don't you ever become tired of that brat?"

Lin didn't respond.

"You seem like the type who takes his duty very seriously, but you've got to live your own life too, you know?"

He paused.

"Am I not living my own life?"

Ayako shrugged.

"To me it doesn't seem like you do."

"You're mistaken. I agreed to watching over Naru," he said with a sharp voice, "and unlike you I don't mind him."

"Hmph."

Lin turned at her response.

Ayako walked over to the bonsai tree at the other side of the study room.

"…Is there something wrong, Matsuzaki-san?"

"Nothing."

* * *

After a bathroom break, Lin returned to the study room, but Ayako was no longer there.

"And I told you that I don't want to go out with him anymore! – Why? – Gosh, he's so dull and selfish! Not to mention he was awful to me last week. I was made to wait for fifteen minutes!"

Lin frowned and peered into the living room.

Ayako stood by the window with a phone in hand.

"What? No, he was just sucking up to you because of the money! Isn't that obvious?" She said. Her shoulders were tense. "— No, forget it. I already have a dinner date for tonight."

Lin widened his eyes slightly and looked down at his wristwatch. Two hours until dinner time.

"Believe me, mother. – I'm serious about this guy. He's _nice_."

Ayako sighed.

"No, really. – So please don't send that idiot to me."

She abruptly ended the call, and turned around.

Their eyes met.

"Did you... hear?"

He immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Ayako shook her head.

"It's fine."

"Are you okay?"

She returned a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it. It happens."

* * *

Ayako painted her nails with a transparent base coat.

"Lin-san, do you have any siblings?"

"…Yes," he replied. "I'm the oldest."

"Really. And what does your family do?"

"My parents run a business in London."

"Ah, so you'll be taking over then?"

"No, my younger brother will."

Ayako stopped painting.

"And you don't mind?"

"Not in particular."

"Lucky. You get to do what you want."

"…More or less." Lin said and sighed. "…I took over my grandfather's business. – He's a sorcerer."

Her voice brightened up.

"Wow, that's amazing. So that's where you get it from. I'm kind of jealous."

"Jealous?"

"You probably got those shiki from him too, right?"

Lin blinked. "That's –"

"I mean, you're not much older than me. I doubt you caught all of them in your lifespan," Ayako said, and let out a deep sigh. "Well, no matter what. It's kind of cool. Having shiki."

He shook his head a little.

"Taoism does interest me deeply, but unlike my predecessors, I don't necessarily think of _enslaving_ spirits as a good thing. These shiki used to be… living beings. My grandfather, his grandparents and those before them enslaved these spirits."

"But… you took them on anyway?"

Lin nodded slowly.

"It was determined from birth that I would take them over from my grandfather. It's my duty as his successor."

"Because you're the eldest grandson?"

Lin raised his hand to the side of his face.

"No... It's because of my eye. My grandfather had it too," he said. "The shiki seek the eye."

"...Is that why it's blue?"

Her voice had grown smaller.

"Yes."

"I... I'm sorry. I think I said something rude."

Lin smiled a little.

"Don't be. It's simply the way it is."

* * *

They looked down at the finished keyboard in its glossy burgundy red glory with purple and white keycaps adorning the top rows. A soft backlight lit the background.

"Are you satisfied with the result?"

She grinned.

"Oh, yes. It's wonderful. Thank you for your help."

"Excellent," Lin said and looked at the clock on the wall. One hour until dinner time. "Then I should be leaving now."

Ayako cocked her head. "Why?"

"Your date."

"Ah, that's..." Ayako looked down with a sheepish smile. "I lied about that. My parents are nosy."

"...I see." Lin turned around. "In any case, I'll send an email with the costs tomorrow. I shall take my leave now."

He started to pack his things into the bag.

"No, wait. You're not done yet," Ayako said. She took the box full of nail varnish bottles from the table. "What's your favourite nail colour?"

He blinked.

"Why?"

She moved her gaze to the keyboard.

"I'd like a signature. It's like an artwork, you know?"

Lin looked down at the small bottles, but her chromatic blue finger nails caught his attention.

"The one you just used."

Ayako tilted her head.

"Are you sure? There isn't a lot left of this one."

She took the bottle out.

"It's enough for one keycap." He sat himself down again. "Which one should be painted?"

Ayako pondered.

"Hmm... How about _escape_?"

* * *

Lin put his coat on.

She watched him, leaning against the wall of the hallway.

"…Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner and coffee?"

He shook his head.

"No, thank you. I've outstayed your welcome."

"Hmm. Well, I see you in Shibuya then. Whenever," she said with a shrug, then gave a kind smile. "Again, thanks for everything."

Lin gave a curt nod.

"Well then. Goodbye."

The door closed behind him.

Lin walked down the corridor, but wavered in front of the lift. He turned to look back into the direction of Ayako's apartment. His feet stepped away from the lift.

Lin raised his hand and put it against the right side of his face.

"Escape..."

He lowered his hand and pulled his smartphone out.

His call went through immediately after dialling a number.

"I'm going to eat out," he announced without greeting the other person.

 _"That's rare."_

"You will manage, I hope."

There was a aggravated sigh at the other end.

 _"…I'm old enough to take care of my own dinner."_

Lin chuckled.

 _"...You're in an unexpectedly good mood. I assume everything went well with Matsuzaki-san?"_

"Of course," he said. "Now I'll hang up if you don't mind. My date is waiting for me."

He hung up without hearing the response.

Lin turned around and rang Ayako's doorbell.

She opened the door immediately.

"Huh, Lin-san?"

A look of surprise came over her when he stepped inside her apartment.

"...Did you forget something?"

Lin smiled softly.

"Yes, you."

* * *

 **Author's note**

Lin x keyboard x Ayako for the win.

(I can't believe I wrote a touching story involving keyboards.)

This one shot was written in response to a prompt for the Ghost Hunt Prompt Meme Challenge 2: Obscure Emotions on AO3. The prompt was:

semaphorism: n. a conversational hint that you have something personal to say on the subject but don't go any further—an emphatic nod, a half-told anecdote, an enigmatic 'I know the feeling'—which you place into conversations like those little flags that warn diggers of something buried underground: maybe a cable that secretly powers your house, maybe a fiberoptic link to some foreign country.

Visit ghosthuntcollection on tumblr for more info on these challenges


End file.
